Yura Is Back
by DanDanThe-omit-Man
Summary: Chapter 2 is up on this proantagonistic story, I've now introduced a new character. Not very much action in the second chapter, but is setting the scene.
1. Default Chapter

Silhouette of Kagura loomed over the mass of hair and skulls that littered the area. She had no reason to search the area since Naraku gave her specific directions. She walked to the center, where was located the shattered remains of a red scull which were strangely easy to notice in the dim moonlight. She bent down and picked up two halves of a red comb.  
  
"Why does Naraku want this simple comb?" she thought to herself.  
  
She wove her fan and set off home in her magical feather. "I hope that there was a point to this," she grumbled to herself.  
  
At the castle, Naraku was waiting patiently for Kagura to come with the items he requested. Kagura then came in.  
  
" Here is what you requested," She snapped as she set the two halves of the comb on the ground before him. Naraku positioned the comb so that the seams matched perfectly. He then took out a jewel shard and pressed it firmly against the seam. The jewel shard and the comb pieces started to glow.  
  
Naraku took a step back. The light suddenly et out a huge flash. On the ground was the comb with a jewel shard in the center that looked as if it was a decorative attachment. Right by the comb, was lying unconscious what appeared to be a young women with short black hair. Naraku quickly grabbed the comb.  
  
"Kagura, would you please grab some robes for our new guest."  
  
"Yes my lord, but may I ask for her name?"  
  
"She is Yura of the Hair" Naraku said with a confident smile"  
  
"Where am I?" Yura asked as she opened her eyes. Suddenly she has a flashback of the day she died, how that stupid human girl destroyed her. "Where is Inuyasha and that girl?!"  
  
"That is not important right now," said Naraku from behind her, "What is important is that you are a live once more thanks to me. You now will do as I command"  
  
"What makes you believe I'll do that?" Yura then snapped.  
  
"Isn't she the rude one?" commented Kagura as she entered the room.  
  
Naraku chuckled to himself as he pulled out the comb. Yura's eyes immediately widened with a mixture of fear and rage but quickly turned calm.  
  
"So I see, you have my life in your hands. So what is it you want me to do?"  
  
"Kagura will take you to the mountain where the wolf demon tribe lives. There you will find a demon named Koga he has two Jewel shards, one in each leg, you will kill him and bring the shards to me, and thanks to the jewel shard I put in your comb you are many times more powerful than you were before. Now go." Naraku explained  
  
Yura turned to Kagura. "Let's go before I get bored" Yura said in her usual childish voice.  
  
Kagura just rolled her eyes and went outside with Yura following her. "Stand close." Kagura commanded. Yura did so and soon they were both on their way with Kagura's feather.  
  
"Kagura, in the future I recommend you don't make me cross. Understand?" Yura asked as they were soaring through the air.  
  
Kagura wasn't listening; she didn't care for being a chauffer for this odd demon. They soon reached the base of the mountain. "This is as far as I take you; from here you're on your own." Kagura said in an irritated voice. "I'll come by time to time to check up on you"  
  
"Don't worry this shouldn't take long. I should have them tomorrow as well as a new collection of hair," Yura chuckled, "now pick me up tomorrow at noon and don't be late he said with a grin."  
  
By then it was too late for Kagura was already on her way home.  
  
Yura tuned to look up the mountain and said to her self. "this should be fun, *chuckle*"  
  
Yura started her trek up the mountain. "Since I no longer have my hair collection, I'll need to find some other way of combat till my collection is back to its former glory. I'll have to find a weapon to use since they didn't bother to grab my katana" Yura thought to herself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she saw through the bushes a couple of wolf demons on the road arguing over a sword trying to take it from each other. The taller one's hair was deep red, which Yura took immediate notice to, the other one she couldn't care less about.  
  
"Give me a turn with that thing, you had it for over an hour," wined the smaller one.  
  
"No, I found so I get to keep it. Go find your own,"  
  
"You didn't find it, you stole it!"  
  
Yura couldn't stop herself from laughing noticeably. The two wolf demons immediately turned their heads to see Yura standing right there in the open, apparently laughing at them. Yura stifled her laughter long enough to say, "Can I have a look at the sword?"  
  
The taller demon had no idea why but he handed it over to her without hesitation. Yura then said "This is a nice katana, though not as nice as your hair though." Before he could react Yura swung the sword at full force. His head rolled onto the ground by her feet.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU CRAZY B****!!!" yelled the other demon. He then pulled out a knife and threw it right into where her heart should be.  
  
She turned to face him with the knife still sticking out of her chest noticeably. "Now why did you go and do that for?" Yura asked politely. Suddenly she ripped the knife out of her chest and threw into the wolf demon's neck.  
  
While he was gasping on the ground trying to stop the excessive bleeding, she walked over and leaned over him. "Here I'll stop it for you," Yura said with a grin. She then did him the kindness of separating his head from the rest of his body.  
  
She went up to the nearest cave she could find. She then tossed the heads into the caves, "welcome to your new home., this is a perfect place to set up the collection for now." Yura said to the heads sweetly. As she turned around she saw what appeared to be some kind of traveling troop, it had ten men and five women. "This is my lucky day," Yura said with an innocent smile.  
  
She jumped back down from the cave and ran down the center of the group making unbelievably fast swings. Once she reached the other end, Yura just stood and waited. One by one their heads all fell off onto the ground.  
  
While gathering the heads, Yura came across one of the woman's bodies. The woman was wearing an outfit not much unlike the one she used to wear before she was killed. "Well it's not like your going to need, are you.?" Yura said to the corpse as she undressed it.  
  
After changing her clothes, Yura hauled the heads up to the cave and put them in. "Ahh, it's coming along nicely," she said to herself. Yura then started to laugh louder and louder.  
Yura woke up to the sunlight peering in through the cave entrance. "Time to improve my collection," Yura said to herself.  
"No, its time for you to quit playing and kill Koga," Kagura said to her from outside the cave, "Naraku is getting impatient; you are here on a mission, remember?"  
"Yes, I know," said Yura, "tell Naraku he has nothing to worry about, yet"  
"Fine, I'll check up on you later," said Kagura just before she sailed off into the distance.  
Yura started up the mountain, doing her best not to be seen. A few minutes later she stopped moving because she could here two wolf demons talking to each other. "You know the two scouts we sent out yesterday,"  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
"They're dead; I came across their bodies this morning."  
"What! How did they die?!"  
"By having their heads chopped off! Let's go tell Koga"  
They then ran off towards a large waterfall. Yura decided it was best to follow them. A while later, she spied them walking along a path that went behind the waterfall.  
"Fifteen humans and two wolf demons; man, who could have done such a thing," Koga said aloud after hearing the two wolf demons' reports. "He must be stopped because this seems to be Naraku's work"  
"Why do people always assume someone of power is male?" Yura asked in a polite voice as she entered the room. "Well, this is the great Koga. I expected something better than this sorry bunch. I mean, just look at your hair, split ends and it is absolutely filthy. You obviously don't know how to care of your hair"  
Koga just stared puzzled while he processed what Yura said. Finally he "You insult me? Please you're not even worth my time. Escort her out please, in pieces."  
Two demons walked toward her with menacing looks and spears drawn. When they reached her, she drew her katana and spun around so fast that it not only sliced through their spears, but also their necks. The two heads landed on the ground. The second the heads hit the ground, the whole tribe started running towards her.  
"Ooo, I'm always ready for some exercise, though I can hardly say that I would be improving my collection," said Yura aloud. As they came near, she either rammed the katana through their chest or slicing through their necks. After fifteen casualties, Koga suddenly yelled "Stand back, I'll take this B**** down!" Koga then came charging at her with full speed with his right arm reeled back. Yura flew out of the waterfall with the force of his blow. Yura grabbed on to a tree as she was flying through the air. After stopping, she let herself fall. "Such speed, I wasn't expecting this," Yura muttered as the wound on her face healed up. She looked up to see Koga landing up higher on the mountain. She then noticed that she was near the cave. "It should have enough for this, Okay time for my lovely skulls to get to work," Yura then said to the cave. Koga was running down the mountain with incredible speed. "Ha, the B**** is mine," Koga said triumphantly. All of a sudden he was knocked back by a huge length of hair woven together, as he got within five feet of her. He got up to see her apparently standing in midair. "HaHaHa, your in my element now Koga, I just want those shards so I can give them to Naraku, too bad I have to kill you." Yura said from her stand made of hair.  
  
Chapter 5: Complications  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were walking along the trail when they walked upon seventeen decapitated bodies. "What?! Who did this?" Sango exclaimed.  
Secretly Kagome knew who it was but didn't believe it was possible, they had killed Yura. "Inuyasha?," Kagome barely got out.  
"What?" said Inuyasha in an irritated voice. Clearly something was bothering him.  
"Does this at all remind you of something?" Kagome asked  
"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku.  
"Yura, her scent is everywhere. I don't know how but it is hers all right." Inuyasha then said.  
"Who is Yura?" asked Shippo in frustration; he clearly didn't like the fact that it seemed everyone knew something obvious and weren't telling him.  
"Yeah, who is this Yura?" asked Miroku  
"Yura of the hair, a demon who happens to be searching for the shikon jewel. She controls large amounts of hair and uses the hair as a weapon. She gets the hair from decapitating people who have hair she likes. But we killed her before we met any of you" Kagome explained.  
"Well she's back now, that's for sure" went Inuyasha.  
"Well, if you were able to destroy her back then before you had the tetseiga and met us; defeating her now should be easy." Sango commented.  
"I wish I could believe that," said Kagome in a depressing tone, "but she is virtually immortal except for if you destroy this red comb. But it is more likely that she has learned from the past and has done her best to keep the comb away as far as possible. Not to mention that only I can see most of the hair."  
"WHAT ARE YOU!!" they heard Koga scream from higher up on the mountain.  
Kagome looked up to see a web of hairs moving around. "She's up their," Kagome whispered, "we must be quiet"  
They made it up the mountain to see Koga on the ground. Just then, Shippo stepped on a strand of hair. Yura immediately felt the hair tug at her. She instantly turned her head to see them standing their  
Yura's eyes widened. Standing before her was what to be the prize of her collection and the girl she has wanted to kill for so long. "HeHeHaHaHAHAHA. So Kagome, it is so nice to see you, and Inuyasha its been a while since I saw you and your beautiful hair," Yura said with much excitement. She then eyed the others, "Well what do we have here; a monk, a lady with a boomerang, and a . a. a rodent"  
"HEY!!" went Shippo angrily  
"Here, I'll handle this," went Miroku as he unsheathed his wind tunnel. Immediately objects started to be sucked into his wind tunnel. The hairs holding Yura up were holding strong, but the trees they were woven into were beginning to break. Yura then had the hair grab onto the unconscious Koga and had them bring him to her side.  
"Do you wish to take him with you?" exclaimed Yura. Miroku immediately sheathed the sacred wind tunnel. Koga then woke up.  
"What are you all doing here? I can handle this without you, Inuyasha", went Koga.  
Sango then said to herself, "things just got a bit complicated."  
  
Chapter 6: The End??  
  
"Oh come on!" said Inuyasha, "You're doing so well by yourself, aren't you?" Inuyasha then starts running towards Yura. "Kagome, I need you to tell me where the hair is coming from"  
"OK, I got it," replied Kagome slightly unsure of herself. Just then, a large braid of hair reeled up then snapped towards Inuyasha. "YOUR LEFT!" yelled Kagome.  
Inuyasha leaped at the braid and sliced through it. "That woman," snarled Yura angrily to herself. While she was distracted the hair holding Koga loosened up. Koga then proceeded to tear off the hair.  
"Hmph, is that all you can do to me?" Koga snapped as he landed on the ground. Before Yura could make a reply, he charged towards Yura.  
"They never learn, do they?" Yura chuckled to herself as she sent out another wave of hair at him.  
"IN FRONT OF YOU KOGA!" yelled Kagome. Koga leaps up over the hair and towards Yura.  
Yura slammed hard into the ground with the force of Koga's fist. Yura gets up seemingly unharmed. "I am getting tired of this; now you have truly made me cross!" Yura said softly. She then flicked her wrist that not only sent out another wave of hair but also ignited the strands as they went towards Koga. "Behold my demon fire" Yura added Koga jumped out of the way easily. Inuyasha, who was charging while Koga was fighting. Jumps and slices Yura in half. Suddenly a wave of hair blasts past her. The hair pulls her together and then heals the wound. "Please, have you already forgotten I'm immortal?" Yura asked Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha turns to hear Koga say, "Hey I told you to stay out of this"  
"No, There is no way you could take her on," replied Inuyasha  
Before they could continue with their argument, Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, the hair from the comb! Its right behind her, slice through it!"  
Yura's eyes widened with hate. "I have had enough of you!" said Yura angrily as she sent another wave of flaming hair. "This time there is no special Kimono to protect you. You will be burned till there is nothing but ashes!"  
Inuyasha jumped in front of the hair and blocked it with the tetseiga. Yura was about to send another wave but suddenly she felt her right arm go slack. She turned to see Koga's hand in the ground severing one of the hairs from the comb that control her. For the first time in her life she realized that she needed to retreat. Yura knocks Koga from the other strands and proceeded to run down the mountain.  
As she disappeared into the forest, Koga turned to Inuyasha and said, "Thank goodness I was here or you guys would be toast"  
"THANKS TO YOU!! Weren't you the one who was tied up unconscious?" snarled Inuyasha. "Why I ought a."  
"Inuyasha, let it go," Kagome said with obvious frustration in her voice. "Koga, thank you for your help."  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Sit boy" replied Kagome.  
At the bottom of the mountain, Yura looked to see Kagura waiting for her. "Naraku isn't exactly happy with your progress," went Kagura, "He is most disappointed, but you have proven to be powerful so he will let you live, at least for a while longer." Soon they were off in Kagura's feather.  
"I will get my comb back, and when I do; Naraku, Inuyasha, and all others who stand in my way will be no more!" Yura thought to herself as they traveled on.  
  
Yura peered through the door and eyed her prize. The comb which was actually her true form, her life. Naraku was in the room, but he seemed to be asleep. Yura carefully grabbed onto the hair that connected her to the comb and slowly started dragging the comb closer to herself. Suddenly Naraku's hand slammed down over the comb.  
  
"Ha ha ha, what do you think you're up to? Trying to steal back your precious comb," Naraku said drowsily.  
  
"Well, it is mine. And I want it back," Yura said coldly.  
  
"That's so sad; in any occasion, I'm glad you're here. I have another mission for you. And don't mess it up Like that Koga incident," went Naraku  
  
"I'm all ears," responded Yura, who was fighting not to argue.  
  
"I've heard word of a temple that has possession of quite the number of jewel shards, Kagura here will take you to the nearby forest and drop you off. I believe you can take it from there." Naraku explained.  
  
"Oh boy, I get to have another fun trip with you," Yura said with mock joy as Kagura entered the room  
  
"Whatever, Just follow me," went Kagura.  
  
A bit later, Yura and Kagura were outside. Soon they were soaring through the air towards their destination. An hour later, a temple appeared in the distance. For some reason, Yura found it frighteningly familiar.  
  
"Kagura, Is that the temple?" asked Yura nervously.  
  
"Yes, something wrong?" replied Kagura  
  
"No, nothing. I just wanted to get off this thing," Yura lied.  
  
Kagura took the feather down into the front of the forest.  
  
"Here you go, I'll be by later to see how you're doing." Kagura then said.  
  
As Kagura soared off into the distance, Yura turned around and stared at the temple and wondered why she felt as she knew it.  
  
"While I'm here I'd might as well as have fun and not worry about it," Yura said to herself, "Tomorrow promises to be quite the day."  
  
Yura got up from under the tree she was sleeping under and started on her way to the temple. She soon came across a huge wooden wall that has been erected around the temple. She could see what appeared to be guards at sentry points.  
  
"I didn't know that temples went through such effort to protect themselves," Yura said to herself.  
  
"That's because most don't," said a nearby guard who seemed to be blocking the entrance. "But we've been having the odd amount of attacks recently. Demons everywhere have been coming and trying to get into the temple. Ever since we found that necklace."  
  
"Really, how interesting," Yura said with a smile. "To think, a whole necklace of jewel shards," Yura thought to herself. "Please tell me more."  
  
"Our local miko, Aya, has been keeping them at bay for a while, but they brought us in as extra precautions." The guard continued. "So you want in?"  
  
"What?" Yura said in surprise.  
  
"Were here to stop demons and you don't look like one to me." The guard said surprised  
  
"Hmm, I can get in without effort, not my style but then again. this just might make this even more fun," Yura thought to herself. "Yes, I'd love to"  
  
"Okay, but leave your katana here." The guard said as he got out of the way.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe not the best idea after all." Yura thought as she entered.  
  
Yura saw that this was much more than a temple but more of a small city. All around her, their was trading and people talking.  
  
She was on her way to the temple when some one touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yura, is that you?" an elderly voice said.  
  
Yura turned around to see an old priestess standing before her. For some odd reason Yura felt she could trust this woman.  
  
"Yes?" said Yura nervously, "Who are you and how is it that you know me is?"  
  
"What, You don't remember? I was worried that may be the case. I'm Aya, the temple priestess. How may I help you." The elderly priestess replied.  
  
"By staying out of my way, I'm very busy," Yura replied with a hint of malice in her voice. She was having way to weird of a day to be dealing with this.  
  
"Yes, you're after the shards, aren't you? In that case I will have to stop you. As much as I'd hate to attack my own niece," Aya replied.  
  
"WHAT!" Yura yelled but quickly noticed the faces turned her way. "What did you just say?" she said quietly.  
  
"Always the temper. Here follow me and we'll talk a bit. Come," Aya said as she motioned to a nearby house.  
  
Once inside the house, Aya went and grabbed some bowls and filled them from a pot over the fire.  
  
"Here, you must be hungry," Aya said as she handed a bowl to Yura.  
  
"I don't eat," Yura replied with a serious tone in her voice. "Now tell me about all this?"  
  
Aya breathed deeply. "My sister and I used to work in the temple together as children for the longest time. After a few years she started to bring you along as well. You were to be trained as a miko. Then one day their was a horrible battle with some neighboring demons. How I remember the bodies. You and my sister were working late into the night doing ceremonial services." Aya went quiet.  
  
"Well, finish the story," Yura said in an curious tone.  
  
"It's difficult," Aya said, "it's a lot of bad memories" Aya looked up to see the look on Yura's face and decided it was best to continue. "that night, demons attacked the temple. I ran to the temple and saw your mother's dead body lying on the ground in two pieces. I ran further in the temple to find the demons already dead. They were all missing their heads. For some reason the hair from the crypt was every where I tried to find you but I couldn't find you anywhere. Until now. No one knows what happened in there except maybe you. " Aya said as she looked at Yura.  
  
Yura sat for a moment then said, "Your story can't be true, I'm a demon"  
  
"Ah, but maybe you weren't always. Something happened that day." Aya said before realizing that Yura had left the room.  
  
"What is wrong with that lady, I must get the shards then leave before this gets out of hand." Yura thought to herself as she walked to the temple. But strange visions were going through her head, she saw demons and body on the ground. "Is that Aya's sister?" Yura wondered. Yura stepped into the temple. She then experienced another wave of visions. She then saw a closer view of the body, It was her own. Everything became clear to her then.  
  
"Thank goodness I caught up with you, please don't do this Yura," Aya said as she came through the door of the temple.  
  
"Hmph, the Yura you know died that day. The demons killed her just like your sister. I am nothing more than the comb used here for ceremonial purposes. I was enchanted for a long time before I made my move. Once the demons killed your Yura and your sister, her emotions became embedded in me. Such as her hatred of the demons that killed her. I than decided to use her body and show them a thing or two." Yura said in a menacing tone, "this is simply the body and name I chose. All else that belonged to Yura is no more. Now stay out of my way before I destroy you. You see, normally I wouldn't care but your hair isn't the exactly what I'd go out of the way for." All the while she was saying this, she was sending a hair that was attached to her finger into the crypt.  
  
"No, I can't let you," Aya said sternly as she took out her bow.  
  
"Fine, waste not, want not," Yura said as she let out a wave of hair from the crypt. "You truly have no idea what your up against" Yura added with a giggle. "To think, I don't even have to go through the trouble of gathering the hair."  
  
The hair wrapped around Aya and pinned her to the wall. Yura turned and grabbed the necklace from the center pedestal. "How lovely," Yura said as she put it on. "Now to have some fun," Yura said as she sent the hair out of the temple.  
  
The hair wrapped all around the temple in thick braids. "What are you planning to do?" Aya asked nervously.  
  
"I'm going crush this place of forgotten memories once and for all. Now don't you feel glad, you have the best view available." Yura laughed as she exited the temple as parts of the roof started to fall under the pressure of the ever tightening braids.  
  
Yura walked casually out of the temple as it fell apart into one huge pile. Outside, the soldiers, from the outer wall, had arrived with swords drawn.  
  
"How could you!" one of the soldiers choked out.  
  
"Like this," Yura said with an evil grin. Suddenly a huge wave of hair went straight towards the soldiers. "time for more fun!"  
  
The hair wrapped around three of the soldiers' necks and then snapped them right off. Archers from the rear launched a wave of arrows at Yura. 5 of the arrows made contact.  
  
"Well hello there, I didn't see you back there," Yura said sweetly as she turned with the arrows still sticking in her at add angles.  
  
The remaining soldiers as well as the archers stood in amazement. "What are you?" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
"The last thing you all will ever see." Yura responded. She then sent out a wave of hair in all directions. But the hair just wove all around the buildings.  
  
"What was that supposed to do?" a particularly cocky soldier asked.  
  
"It is getting far too cold around here," Yura said sweetly. She then added viciously, "I think I'll warm it up!!" the hair ignited into demon fire with a flick of her wrist. The whole village was in intense flames. In seconds the soldiers were incinerated as well as a large portion of the village.  
  
"Well, my demon fire has never worked this fast," Yura thought to herself, "These shards are proving to be quite useful."  
  
An hour later, the flames had went out in most places. Yura walked to the remains of the outer wall.  
  
"It must be here, Ah here it is!" Yura said to herself as she picked up her katana. She was about to head off towards Naraku's, but decided against it. "Hmm this will be interesting," Yura said to herself as she walked to the temple remains. Once arriving, Yura sat down on a stone block.  
  
"If Naraku wants this so bad; He can come and get it, and when he does, the comb will be unguarded." Yura said to herself.  
  
Three days had gone by and Yura was losing hope. But she then saw Kagura coming in the distance.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't come himself." Yura thought to herself angrily. "Fine, I'll play with her!"  
  
Kagura landed in front of the temple. "Looks like you've been busy" Kagura said looking around. "It's time to leave."  
"Oh I'm going to leave, but you are not," Yura said cheerfully, "I've never noticed how nice your hair is." Yura then drew her katana.  
  
"What are you planning?" Kagura asked, "If it is what I think it is, then you'll find it harder than you thought. Dance of Blades!!"  
  
Kagura swung down the fan and sent a wave of white sickle shape blades towards Yura. As they came closer, Yura thought to her self, "I'm getting a distinct sense of Deja Vu here, just like the 'blades of blood'." Yura raised one arm and caused a wall of hair to form as a shield. The blades cut into the hair. The first ones stopped right there. But the following blades burst through.  
  
"Oh my oh me," Yura said to herself as the blades sliced through her body  
  
"Hmph, that'll teach you," Kagura said with a grin. "Why did Naraku even bother, I'm much more powerful." she didn't notice the hair moving all over Yura's body.  
  
"Really? I disagree," said Yura as she stood up, "Just because you give names to your attacks doesn't mean your powerful. Now to show you true power!" She then ran towards Kagura at full speed with her katana drawn..Yura swung her katana only to have it blocked by Kagura's fan.  
  
"I have no idea how you survived my first attack," Kagura said angrily, "but you won't last much longer." Kagura then knocked Yura back. "Dance of_"  
  
"Not this again," Yura yelled as she charged again.  
  
"Blades!" Kagura finished. A volley of blades flew towards Yura. Yura expertly dodged the blades as she made her way to Kagura. This time Yura made contact, a large gash formed along Kagura's side. "Arhhg! You are getting annoying"  
  
"Am I? I'm just getting warmed up!" Yura said while making another charge. But Yura was knocked back by a blast of wind. Yura didn't notice, but they had made their way to the outer limits of the village.  
  
"Well, what do you know, here the bodies are not incinerated. How nice," Kagura said with an evil grin.  
  
"I guess your right," Yura said looking around, "I guess I have to try harder in the future." Yura said with a grin.  
  
"Future? You have no future. Without Naraku you wouldn't have a present." Kagura said and then started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about, tell me; I do enjoy a good joke," Yura asked. Suddenly the bodies in the surrounding area suddenly got p from what was to be their final resting place. "My, this is somewhat unexpected."  
  
"I didn't know you could do this?" Yura said looking at the now moving bodies. "Quite the trick, but I killed them once, I can kill them again." Yura then sent out hair in all directions. The hair sliced through the bodies as if they weren't there. "See, I have gone through a little upgrade." Yura said as the bodies fell down around her.  
  
"You arrogant little b****, you have no idea what is happening. Now get up and fight." Kagura said with a grin. The bodies then rose to their feet, their bodies showing all the injuries inflicted upon them. They charged towards Yura with their soldier swords drawn.  
  
Yura dodged all their attacks with ease, but failed to notice Kagura getting ready for another attack. "DANCE OF BLADES!!" Kagura yelled. A huge wave of blades went through the crowd.  
  
"Hmph that was easy," Kagura said with a confident smile. She walked to the pile and grabbed the necklace. "How interesting," Kagura added as she flew off, not noticing the hair wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
Down below, Yura pulled herself back together. "The plan is going better than I thought," Yura said with a grin. A hair on her finger went tight. Yura then started to run in the direction of the hair. "I'll be taken right to Naraku's, and since I'm 'Dead', they won't know what hit them."  
  
Later at Naraku's fortress, "So, if what you are saying is true then the rumors about her immortality are false, " Naraku said to Kagura, "Are you certain she is dead?"  
  
"Absolutely. If not, she is in no condition to fight," Kagura said as she took out the necklace, "Here, this is what you wanted"  
  
As Kagura handed the necklace to Naraku, Yura's comb flew from the pedestal to Yura's hand. "The hair allows the comb to move me, and me to move the comb," Yura said cheerfully, "I'm so glad you gave me back the comb; I should let you live for doing that but Kagura stole my necklace. And I can't have that." Yura added with a smile that displayed a new level of insanity.  
  
Section# 8  
  
"You actually think you can defeat me?" Naraku asked.  
  
"You can't be too powerful if you have to send someone like Kagura to do your dirty work," Yura said innocently, "Time to FIGHT!" Yura swung her hand back causing the hair on Kagura's shoulder to throw Kagura behind Yura and into the floor. When Yura turned back, Naraku was gone. "Hmm, figures."  
  
"You shouldn't have looked away, DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled. Yura dodged the blades with ease.  
  
"Please, don't you ever learn not to announce your attacks?" Yura said with a grin. Yura then noticed a small wooden object by her foot. "What is this?"  
  
Suddenly it stood on end. Yura was then knocked back by a flash of light. As Yura rose, she saw Naraku again. "Does that make you happy? It wasn't announced"  
  
"So you left us with a demon puppet, So threatening," Yura said lethargically. Yura jumped towards Naraku's head prepared to cut his head off with her katana. Suddenly she was pinned to the wall by what appeared to be a giant root coming from where Naraku's arm was supposed to be.  
  
"He he, Kagura!" Naraku snapped.  
  
"I'll be glad to, DANCE OF BLADES," Kagura yelled. A huge of blades went towards Yura.  
  
Yura realized that since she had the comb on with her. That the blades will probably slice through it. "NO, I've went through too much to die NOW!" Yura screamed. As she screamed she ripped her arms out of Naraku's grip and swung him at Kagura. Yura dodged the blades as they ripped through Naraku's body. Naraku vanished and was replaced by several pieces of the demon puppet.  
  
"Well, well," Yura said with a smile. "It's you and me again, Kagura"  
  
""I will destroy you," Kagura snarled.  
  
"Really? We'll just have to see about that, now won't we." Yura said as she pointed her katana at Kagura. "Don't worry, It'll be over quick."  
  
Section# 9  
  
Yura threw the sword at Kagura at incredible speed. Kagura tried to get out of the way, but her side got sliced at again.  
  
"That was a stupid move," Kagura said while holding her side, "Now you have no weapon."  
  
"Really?" Yura asked as she extended her arm. The katana was being pulled back to her by hair that was attached to the handle.  
  
"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she swung her fan. Another wave of blades flung through the area. Severing her connection to the sword, Yura was left unarmed. Yura was still able to avoid the blades with ease.  
  
"To think all this trouble over a small necklace," Yura chuckled, "If you give it to me now, I'll give you a merciful death."  
  
"I don't have it," Kagura said mockingly, "Naraku left with it, you fool."  
  
"Now I sort of feel silly, not much though." Yura said with an amused smile. Yura then made a charge towards Kagura.  
  
"What can you hope to do?" Kagura asked as Yura was charging at her, "You have no weapon." Kagura then blasted Yura back with a gust of wind.  
  
Sadly, this was bothering to Yura, she realized that with neither her katana or hair collection, she would find this rather difficult. "But you see, this is a matter of pride now." Yura said quietly as she got up from the floor. Yura then punched her hand through the floor boards and grabbed some of the wooden debris. Yura then threw the pieces like they were darts.  
  
"This is rather pathetic," Kagura said with grin, as she swung her fan. The resulting gust sent the wood right back at Yura. Yura was able to dodge the pieces of wood easily.  
  
Yura then realized that there is no point in this battle. "Since she doesn't have the shards, "Yura thought to herself, "I have nothing to try to get. And since I'm without any weapon, it would take an eternity to kill Kagura. I'm not that patient. I will kill her eventually but not till I'm back to my former glory."  
  
Yura kicked at the hole in the floor that she made earlier. A spray of wooden splinters flew at Kagura. Kagura blasted a way the splinters with ease but to find that Yura was gone.  
  
Yura was running through the woods towards the nearest village. "I have lots to do, before I come back," Yura thought to herself, "But I WILL, I have to if I ever hope to gain all the pieces of the jewel for myself." Yura then started to laugh to her self as she ran into the distance. 


	2. Old Memories, New Faces

"Old Memories, New Faces" Yura was sitting in a tree looking at a large pile of hair and skulls longingly, wondering how long it will be till her collection is fully restored. It has been three months since she was brought back by Naraku. She was forced to obey him and went on two missions for him before eventually escaping with her freedom.  
Yura has been constantly bothered with the memories of the day she died. It was the memories of that odd girl stabbing at her red skull with an arrow, eventually piercing through the skull and breaking her comb. Yura winced. Her list of things to do was growing steadily.  
Get that wonderful silver hair, revenge that odd girl, and to show that arrogant Kagura true power. She was beginning to wonder if she was just talk. Yura pulled out of her pocket 3 shards of the Shikon no Tama. Yura had gained these from killing various demons in the area over the last month.  
"Eventually I'll have to fight Naraku again if I hope to rebuild the jewel," Yura said to herself. Normally she talked to her red skull but it is broken and she dare not try to retrieve it since it would take her close to Inuyasha. She learned from her dealing with Koga that Inuyasha now has a magical sword. She also has been hearing the rumors and stories going around. She apparently only saw the gist of his abilities at the battle on Koga's mountain.  
"I will meet up with him after I'm done collecting enough jewel shards," Yura said to herself. Suddenly she heard the sounds of voices in the distance. Travel often came through the forest since the nearby village was almost surrounded entirely by it.  
She saw that it was just a couple of travelers. She then walked out into the middle of the trail.  
"Hey? Who are you?" said one of the two.  
"Yeah, we haven't ever seen you before," said the other with a puzzled look on his face.  
Yura chuckled softly. She then said "I'm called Yura of the demon- hair," In the next instant their heads were sliced off by the web of hair she had going through forest. "Not that you needed to know."  
  
Outside Naraku's fortress, there was a new person sitting by the door, looking at the stars. Kagura then came outside.  
"So Jecht, you're the new 'undefeatable reincarnation' of Naraku," Kagura said looking down at what appeared to be a young man sitting there. He appeared human except that his eyes were red. He had short brown hair in a typical top knot. He had a normal black kimono on. At first glance, most would think him human.  
"What of it? Are you jealous?" he said with a sneer as he stood up.  
"Don't be foolish! Newer doesn't mean better. The last three incarnations have all been killed while Kana and I are the ones who are still alive," Kagura replied.  
"Yeah, lots of good you two have been, Kana has absolutely no purpose any more," Jecht replied calmly.  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with here," Kagura said angrily.  
"Oh is some one upset, HA! You couldn't even kill that demon, Yura. The descriptions of her just give me the chills," Jecht said sarcastically, "Why don't you go do your hair or whatever it is that you do around here."  
"While I've never!" Kagura replied as she started to storm away. She looked back and said, "By the way Naraku wishes to speak to you."  
  
"When will the Ramen be done? I'm starv'n," Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
"Yeah, when will the soup be done?" piped in Shippo.  
"Not for a while now," Kagome responded irritably, "It seems that all you people want from me is to either cook or be a jewel detector!" Miroku then walked up to the campfire. It was a somewhat cold night.  
"Hey Kagome –," Miroku started to say.  
"Not you too!" Kagome snapped, "Just wait a while and the Ramen will be done"  
After Miroku regained his composure from the onslaught Miroku then nervously said "I, I wasn't going to ask that. I was just going to tell you to not be so hard on them." Miroku then breathed in deeply and continued "We have been traveling for three days. We all need to relax. Isn't that right Sango? Sango?" Miroku started looking in every direction. "Um, Where is Sango?"  
"We thought she was with you," Inuyasha replied.  
"Yeah, but at one point she got... upset and decided to head back," Miroku said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Upset?" Shippo asked curiously, "Why would she be upset?"  
"Oh boy, what did you do?" Kagome asked in a low tone.  
"NOTHING! Well maybe I did," Miroku said nervously, "I didn't know she would react like that."  
"You are such an idiot," Inuyasha said as he got up, "I'll go find her. You guys stay here."  
"Seeya!" Shippo said as Inuyasha walked off.  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's fortress, Jecht entered the room to speak with Naraku. "Jecht?" Naraku said.  
"Yes master," Jecht responded, "What did you want me for?"  
"It is time that you go and pay Inuyasha a visit," Naraku answered quietly, "but don't destroy him yet. Just establish your presence."  
"Understood, but why not destroy them?" Jecht asked. "I could easily do so," Jecht added as the fingers on his right hand became longer and flatter till they took the shape knives.  
"Inuyasha somehow has always a few surprises in store," Naraku said to Jecht, "And please don't question me again"  
"Yes my lord," Jecht said as he turned around. As he left the room he had the look of complete frustration on his face.  
  
"Oh my! What do we have here?" Yura asked herself as she looked from the top of a tree. It was just morning and she had pulled in hairs that she sent out of the woods as a way to alert herself of new travelers. One of the hairs had become tangled up with a long strand of silver hair. "Oh this can't be!" Yura said to herself as she held the hair in her hand. "I wasn't planning on meeting them for a long time."  
Yura lowered herself from the tree which she was lying on. "I guess I should look at this as a blessing," Yura said to herself as a grin formed on her face, "That girl will be with him. This could be a wonderful chance to sneak up and rid myself of her once and for all!"  
Yura then held out her hands and sent the hairs out to find Kagome. "Oh where are you?" Yura muttered to herself. 


	3. Why am I here?

"Why Am I Here"  
It was early in the morning when Inuyasha finally caught up with Sango near a stream. "Finally, the others are getting worried," Inuyasha said, "bout time we returned, why didn't you come back to the group?"  
"At first I just walked off angrily, but then I sensed a demon in the distance and came to investigate," Sango replied calmly.  
"Is that all," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I thought you got hurt or something. Listen, unless the demon has a jewel shard; there is no reason for it to be a concern of ours." Inuyasha took a deep breath, but suddenly his eyes widened.  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
"Naraku, or one of his reincarnations," Inuyasha said quickly, "It's nearby. Lets get back quickly."  
  
Meanwhile at the camp, Kagome had just awakened to see a network of hairs moving in the distance. "Oh no," Kagome gasped, "what am I going to do?"  
Miroku sat up sleepily and asked, "What is the matter Kagome?"  
"Yura, she's here," Kagome quickly responded.  
"Yura?" Miroku asked sleepily. A few moments later and Miroku suddenly remembered. "OH! The lady who was trying to kill Koga."  
Shippo who was listening to the conversation the whole time asked, "If she is here, why hasn't she attacked yet?"  
"I don't think Yura has found us yet," Kagome replied, "and you know what, I think we can keep it that way."  
"Meaning?" Shippo replied.  
"'Meaning' lets get moving," Kagome said with a nervous grin, "We can try to meet up with Inuyasha and Sango"  
The three of them then headed off back down the trail. An hour later they met up with Inuyasha and Sango.  
"I have some important news," Inuyasha and Kagome said to each other in perfect unison.  
"Yura is nearby," Kagome quickly said.  
"A Naraku reincarnation is nearby" Inuyasha said hastily as well.  
"Great either way we go, we'll be under attack," Miroku said solemnly, "So I guess we have a choice to make here don't we?"  
Suddenly Jecht landed near them. "Know you don't," Jecht said with a grin. Shippo looked up to see Kagura's feather soaring away, apparently Jecht jumped from the feather.  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he drew the tetseiga.  
"Why?" Jecht asked mockingly, "Do you really need to know?" Inuyasha couldn't think of an answer and just had a confused look on his face. "Fine, if you truly need to know; I am Jecht"  
"What do you want?" Sango asked earnestly.  
"What do I want?" Jecht said aloud as he pondered the question to himself, "Oh what do I want. THIS!!" he said as he slashed at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha flew back with the force of Jecht's strike.  
"Those weren't there before," Inuyasha said looking at the claws as he got up, "Where did those come from?"  
"They came from my hand, you idiot," Jecht said with an irritated look on his face.  
Inuyasha lunged at him with the tetseiga. Inuyasha swung the sword into the ground only to find out that Jecht was no longer there. "He's fast, that's for sure" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"What were trying to hit there" Jecht said while laughing. Jecht then saw that a giant boomerang was within a yard of him. Jecht put his forearm between him and the boomerang. Suddenly, the skin on his forearm rose slightly and hardened into spiked scales. The boomerang hit but only knocked Jecht back. His arm, where contact was made, showed no sign of damage.  
Jecht got up and dusted him self off. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and finish you off; and I really would," Jecht said in joyful voice, "But my rid is here." Jecht then jumped into the air and landed on Kagura's feather which just swooped by.  
As Jecht disappeared off into the distance, Inuyasha turned towards the others. "What was the point of that?" Inuyasha asked, "I mean all he did was make one hit and left."  
"I know," Kagome said worriedly, "something isn't right"  
"Yeah, I wondered what he wa-AAHH," Inuyasha gasped as he doubled over onto the ground.  
"Inuyasha!" they all said at once.  
  
Kagome and Miroku helped Inuyasha to his feet, "Are you OK?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm fine I just felt a little weak was all," Inuyasha responded weakly.  
"Let me see that wound" Miroku said as bent down, "Hmm, I think that maybe you are poisoned."  
"Ya think?" Inuyasha responded quickly, "Why else would I feel weak after such a pathetic battle!"  
"Please Inuyasha," Kagome implored, "he was only trying to he –aaah!" Kagome was suddenly pulled to the ground by a series of hairs that had wrapped around her ankle.  
"Kagome!" Shippo squealed as Kagome was speedily being drug across the ground towards a nearby forest.  
"Help me!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha got up to chase after her but quickly fell to the ground. "I'll handle this!" Sango said as Kilala transformed into a larger more fearsome form. "I'm going to help!" Shippo said as he jumped onto Kilala's back. "Miroku, You stay here with Inuyasha." Sango said as She and Shippo took off. "Great," Miroku muttered, "Where is Myouga when you need him." "Over here," Myouga said hopping up from the ground, "If this a bad time I'll leave." "Oh no you don't," Miroku said grumpily, "You're coming right here!"  
  
Jecht stood facing Naraku. "Now that Inuyasha is injured," Jecht argued, "I should be able to return and kill him once and for all." Naraku just shook his head and responded, "Inuyasha truly does not matter at this point. What does matter is the gathering of the jewel shards," Naraku continued, "What I need you to do is get the shards from Kagome and stop her from ever finding another shard again," he added with malice. Jecht turned to leave but before he could exit, Naraku said "After you are done with her, you can have your way with the others" Jecht smiled as he left the building. He came to Kagura and told her of his orders. "So no early pickup this time," Kagura asked quietly. "Nope," Jecht said happily, "In fact, I'll find my own way home." The two then took off to meet up with Kagome.  
  
Yura sat in her tree manipulating the numerous hairs. "I've got you now," she said with a grin, "There is no escape from me this time!" Kagome was slowly coming into view, but so were Sango and Kilala. "What! Well I have an idea," Yura said angrily. Kagome was moving speedily towards the forest but suddenly stopped as more hairs wrapped around her wrists, knees, elbows, shoulders and other areas. Kagome then stood up, in a sense, her head looked towards the others as she was held up a foot above the ground. Sango and Shippo caught up with Kagome and got off Kilala. "Finally, we caught up with you Kagome," Sango said happily just before she looked down. Kagome tried to respond but for some reason she couldn't speak. "Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome said nothing as she reached out her hand. The bow which she had dropped earlier was suddenly pulled to her hand by more of Yura's hairs. Also, several of the arrows which were scattered across the ground flew into her quiver and one into her other hand. Sango's eyes widened as Kagome drew the bow and aimed at her heart. "I forgot how much fun life can be," Yura said with a dark grin. 


End file.
